The purpose of this invention is an authentication process for at least one identification device using a verification device, this authentication being carried out using a zero knowledge input protocol based on the decoding by syndrome problem.
Other purposes of this invention are identification and verification devices for embodying the said process. This invention is particularly applicable to protected communications in which two devices exchange data through a channel in which the protection is uncertain. In this case it is essential to have a mutual means of recognition, in other words a means of enabling a verification device to authenticate a User and allow him access to data or services. There are many examples in which this type of protected communication has to be used. One particular example is the case of bank computers used for transaction transfers. In this case the two computers must be certain that they are communicating with each other and not with a pirate entity. We could also mention automatic cash distributors, pay-per-view television decoders, public telephones. In these examples the identification device consists of a portable device such as a smartcard or an electronic key, and the verification device contained in the distributor or decoder must check the validity of the various smartcard or electronic key access means.